


OCs Anonymous

by AKMars



Category: MASH (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Group Therapy, Swearing, seriously deranged silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unsung workhorses of the fanfiction world finally get a chance to be heard.  If you've not read any other of my stories, this will make no sense at all.  If you have, I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	OCs Anonymous

Title: OCs Anonymous  
Rating: M (for swearing)  
Characters: from the mind of AKMars  
Special Guest Appearance: Dr. Sidney Freedman (M*A*S*H*)  
Genre: Humor, Character Introspective  
Word Count: 1165

NOTES: Inspired by a comment left on ‘I Saw What You Did There....’ Kmmerc, this one’s for you! (totally your fault, lol!!)

**ocpoiocpoiocpoiocpoiocpoiocpoiocpoi**

 

_Why me?_ the curly-haired man thought for the thousandth time as he smiled benignly at the circle of people sitting with him. _Why do I, Dr. Sidney Freedman, military psych officer, always get called out of my unit to deal with.....this nonsense._

He covered his distaste with warm greetings. "Good afternoon everyone. My name is Dr. Freedman and you all know why we've come together today."

This opening sally was greeted with silence; some of it neutral, some of it openly hostile. Sidney cleared his throat and tried again.

"We're _here_ so that all of you can acknowledge and come to terms with your feelings of betrayal and abandonment. Yes, Jeremy?" Sidney nodded to the well-dressed blond sitting across the circle from him.

"It's not _feelings_ of abandonment that are the real issue, doc...we **were** abandoned, betrayed. We were used and then thrown away like garbage! Those facts are ones all of us can agree upon."

A discontented murmur of agreement arose from the other group members. 

_Now would be a good time to prescribe Valium for the lot of them and head home, old boy...._ Freedman's mind voice advised.

"I don't know what all of you are grousing about," an auburn haired, thirty-something woman sniffed. "We each had our time in the sun and it's over now."

"So says the chick who got seventeen chapters, three stand-alones, regular sex with one of the main four and wound up BFFs with a lead character." Fenwick sneered.

"And you'll probably be brought back for more SAs." A weedy-looking man wearing an arm cast chimed in.

"You were in a multi-chapter too, Jason." She shot back at him.

"Yeah and everyone hates me."

"Jason, we do not hate you." Dr. Freedman soothed.

The man glared at the psychiatrist, his blue-green gaze flicking to a pair of women holding hands. "They do...." The taller of the two, a muscular brunette snorted at him.

"That's because you're a rotten little bastard, Jason Holston." 

"Fuck you, Barnes!"

_"That is ENOUGH, all of you!"_

The bickering ceased abruptly at Dr. Freedman's outburst. The shrink rubbed his forehead, sucking a deep breath in to try and calm himself. _Working the front lines in Korea was never this crazy! Christ I hate dealing with OCs. Even when it's not obvious, they've all got that ‘Mary-Sue drama gene’ just waiting to pop out._

"The point is, ladies and gentlemen, you are all Original Characters. Your function is to help carry the stories you appear in. Sometimes you're victims...sometimes villains, love interests or friends." Sidney paused, looking at each of their faces. 

His gaze stopped on a portly, brown-eyed man of middle years. Of all of the characters present, he was the only one whose attitude reflected calm acceptance.

"Mr. Vass, you've been quiet this whole session. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

"The suck up brought food to the meeting," Holston interjected sourly, "what do you expect him to say?!"

"Jason, respect the others' speaking time or you'll be sent back to your Word.doc."

The unshaven baker looked at each of them in turn; collecting his thoughts before beginning.

"Look, what the doc says is true. We are what we're written to be. Are we always main characters? No. But are we _important_? Hell yes we are!"

Dr. Freedman perked up at this statement. "Would you care to elaborate, Attie?"

"Yeah, I would." Vass lifted his bulk out of his chair and walked around the circle as he talked. He stopped in front of the sulky blond man, taking in the high ticket suit and air of wounded pride.

"Fenwick, you're upset because you feel like you were a throwaway, right?"

"I _was_ a throwaway. I was _this close_ " he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, "to getting some hot office sex before being humiliated and pushed out of the story by that...."

Vass waved him into silence. "If it weren't for Reese seeing you with Finch, then the two of them never would have gotten together. Jeremy, you were the catalyst that created their relationship. I bet if Harold were here now, he'd tell you 'thank you'. The whole plot of that story wouldn't have happened without you."

Attie moved on. "And Jason...yeah, you were the antagonist. You weren't written to make friends but you were essential to the plot. If Finch had been treated well then Harry wouldn't have been moved to help him."

Harriet Barnes stared at Holston in surprise, a light of new awareness sparking her gaze.

"If she didn't post that drawing, Reese wouldn't have found Harold. No rescue, no recovery, no story." Vass placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Nothing....not without _you_."

The baker returned to his chair and shrugged. "Each one of us served a purpose. Maybe we were there for only a few pages.....some of us," Attie nodded to an elderly lady who smiled back at him as she stroked one of the cats sitting around her chair, "for only a few lines."

"But without each and every one of us, none of these stories could have been told." Vass stopped speaking and all of the OCs sat in silence as they digested his words.

Sidney Freedman was dumbfounded....he'd never had a group session turn around so quickly or so positively in his entire career. _Thank God I'm taping this....I'm going to quote Vass verbatim if I ever have to lead one of these again. Alright old soldier, time to wind this up with something profound and meaningful._

"I want you to think about this as well." The psychiatrist peered at the assembled characters over his horn-rimmed glasses. 

"All of you are the original creations of the author. An author who took the time to find your purpose, your personalities and motivations and _most important of all_ , made certain that you had the essentials you needed to fulfill your unique places in each of your stories."

"Your author cares about each and every one of you, never doubt that. You were labors of love and your actions will never be forgotten by the hand that penned you."

Jason wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "You're right Doc." He turned to the women sitting next to him and offered his hand to the brunette. "I'm sorry, Barnes."

She smiled, her own eyes moist as she pulled the small man into a hug. "Me too, Jason."

All around the circle the OCs were exchanging backslaps and handshakes; reaffirming their self-esteem by connecting with each other. Sidney heard plans being made for a cookout on the coming weekend. Attie handed out cupcakes to all of them and he and Jeremy discovered a mutual interest in poker as they headed to the machine to get coffee. 

Dr. Freedman gathered up his notebook and tape recorder and slipped out the back door of the conference room. At least this session had ended on a high note. He couldn't wait to get back to his own fandom....even a bad love triangle starring himself, Hawkeye and Col. Potter was preferable to this.

_-FIN-_

**ocpoiocpoiocpoiocpoiocpoiocpoiocpoi**


End file.
